Second Chance At Dinner
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Modified dinner plans and the chance at a first kiss


TITLE: Second Chance At Dinner

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 07 - Understanding

RATIN: G

WORD COUNT: 1288

SUMMARY: Modified dinner plans and the chance at a first kiss

WARNINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

It was dark in the living room when Penelope woke slightly disoriented. Laying there on her couch she groggily remembered the events of the day and whimpered when the pain returned full force.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Sore," Penelope replied. "What are you still doing her?"

"Hotch asked me if I would stay until you woke up and then see if you wanted me to stick around until you are able to get back on your feet." Derek informed her.

Once again Penelope Garcia would later blame the pain as well as the drugs, but she jumped at the chance to have Derek stay with her until she was able to get up and walk around.

"You don't have to, but I would love the help." Garcia responded. "If I have to stay off my feet for the next two weeks I am going to go stir crazy."

"I don't mind. Hotch messengered over some case files for me to work on so when you are asleep I will have something to do." Derek said.

"I appreciate it Derek," Penelope smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Came the response, "are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

A sad smile crossed Penelope's face and she said softly, "I am a bit, I just wish I could have made you the dinner I promised you."

Going to sit on the coffee table next to Garcia's head Morgan replied, "Hey, it's okay. It's not like you planned to be involved in a robbery or to break your ankle. And besides, this can just be a pre-dinner. You were going to take care of me, but let me take care of you first, then you can return the favor."

Derek winked playfully at Penelope and then got up and walked into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Something simple and light preferable?" Garcia responded.

"Do you have any soup? I am thinking some soup and a sandwich?" Morgan asked walking into the kitchen? "I didn't look through your house while you were sleeping because I didn't want to invade your privacy."

If possible Garcia fell for him a little bit more when she heard what he said. Most people, including herself, would have given into the curiosity and gone through the house and found all the secrets, but he respected her enough to wait for her to wake up.

"I should have some tomato soup in the cabinets and bread in the breadbox." Garcia said.

"Hmmm. How about tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?" Morgan asked. "Got any cheese?"

Garcia thought for a few moments before she responded, "Yeah, I think there is some in the dairy drawer."

"Great, I'll go get dinner started." Derek said as he stood up and moved to go to the kitchen.

Penelope had a problem. She had to go to the bathroom but she thought that would be going above and beyond the call of duty for Derek. She was sure that was not in his 'Caring for Penelope Garcia' job description. But she still had a problem, she had to go and she couldn't walk.

Maneuvering herself to a sitting position, Penelope gently moved her feet off the couch and she tried to decide if she could make it down the hall hopping on one foot. Knowing that the hopping would aggravate her injured foot she decided that she needed to ask Derek for help.

"Hey Derek," she called.

Morgan heard Garcia call his name and stuck his head out of the kitchen, "What's up Penelope?"

"I need to…" Garcia said with a blushed. "Uhmmm, I need to go into the bathroom."

Penelope was mortified that she had to ask Derek for help going to the bathroom. It's exactly what a possible future boyfriend would want to do for a gimpy girl.

Derek stood there and saw Penelope blush and could understand what she was thinking. Popping back into the kitchen he turned the burners off and covered the food with lids before returning to the living room.

"Okay Goddess, let's get you fixed up." Morgan said playfully in an attempt to ease Garcia's discomfort.

Derek wanted to make it as easy for Penelope as possible so he approached her and in one motion bent down, put his arms behind her back and under her knees and stood up.

Penelope squeaked, not expecting him to pick her up and carry her into the bathroom. Once he entered the bathroom he began to set her down next to the sink and so she could support herself on it and not cause stress to her injury.

"Take your time, I'll be right outside when you are done." He said as he smiled and backed out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Garcia took a deep breath and then hurried to do what she needed to do, making a mental note to call for a wheelchair to be delivered the next day. This was mortifyingly embarrassing and she didn't want to have to go through it every time.

A few minutes later, Penelope made herself hop to the door and just barely opened it before she lost her balance and grabbed for the doorway in fright. Derek hurried over the few steps to the open door and steadied her before once again picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

Trying to down play the embarrassment Garcia teased, "Under different circumstances sweetness, I could get used to this."

Derek laughed and helped Penelope get comfortable while teasing back, "Oh I think we may be able to work on the particular circumstances. I wouldn't mind using the next two weeks to see if we have enough in common to have a relationship."

Penelope smiled and before Derek was able to pull away she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Derek was stunned at first, but then when he saw the shocked expression on Penelope's face he grinned and slowly began to move closer to her. He wanted to make sure that she had plenty of time to say no or pull away if she didn't want him to kiss her, but as he kept moving closer she didn't pull away.

Penelope watched as Derek moved closer, her heart speeding up the closer he got. Finally his lips reached hers and she felt the blissful euphoria of Derek Morgan kissing her. She couldn't believe it was happening; she had wanted this for so long.

The kiss only lasted briefly, just a quick peck on the cheek before Derek pulled slightly away, smiling. Penelope smiled back at him, a beaming smile that rivaled the sun.

"Hi Sweetness," she whispered. "That was nice, only next time can it be a little longer? Please?"

"Hello Goddess," he responded with a sexy grin. "I think that can be arranged. But let's get you dinner and then tucked in to bed. You need your rest tonight."

Penelope pouted. "Oh but Morgan, I would much rather kiss more."

Leaning in to kiss her once more briefly before standing up and heading into the kitchen he said, "You be a good girl tonight and we'll see about more kissing tomorrow."

Penelope watched Derek walk into her kitchen with a familiarity that only someone who had been a regular visitor should have. She learned at a young age that some things were meant to be and that the signs were there if you just opened your eyes to see them. Smiling brightly Penelope know that she was definitely seeing the signs.

Now all she had to do was follow the yellow brick road, and hope it lead to her own version of OZ.


End file.
